marvelcomicsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Drayco90/Web of Shadows: Black Adder 1
Black Adder was flying into New York, heading into the Symbiote-infested hell onboard one of SHIELD's fancy fighter jets. He didn't like these bastards, and he didn't like working with them...but he didn't like losing an entire city to some alien monsters even more. The jet soared over Brooklyn, when a rocket launcher shot blew one of the wings off the vehicle. It spun out of control, scratching into a building as it slammed into the ground before it, crushing a Symbiote Brute underneath its weight. Adder was thrown out of the side of the jet, making a hard landing into an abandoned car below, but otherwise fine. The pilot and squad of SHIELD Agents that were going to be his back-up...less so. Adder looked around to see who could've fired the shot, but there was so much chaos in the streets around him that he didn't even have time to react before a pack of Brutes were on him. They screeched and leapt at him. Black Adder closed his eyes- he was alone. No way to call for back-up. No reinforcements were coming. He smiled- exactly the way he wanted... "All of you at once ey?" Black Adder said smiling under the mask. The symbiotic beast were closing in on the dark hero by the seconds, their drooling fangs ready to rip his throat and thirst on the heroes rich blood. The Black Adder' eyes suddenly glow a bright golden, the dark hero then crosses his arms together as an aura green energy begins to slowly surround. "Toxic..." The symbiote brutes suddenly surround the seemingly off guarded hero, they raise their giant claws preparing to strike the unwittingly hero. "WILDSTORM!" The Black Adder spreads his arm wide open, causing a massively large shockwave of green energy to come out, knocking the symbiote brutes away as a dozen of flying energy blade comes towards them. The symbiote monsters scream in pain as they're suddenly being cut by mass of sluttering blades in the air. But while the attack was effective, the Symbiotes still had far too many numbers for Adder to keep track of. One of them, who was crawling on the side of the building when the vigilante was attacked, came upon him from behind, picking him up by his head and slamming him into the wall. Glass shattered and cut into him as he was thrust into the building, and the Brutes that he had held off previously began to regroup to charge him again... The Black Adder coughed viloently, never have he been caught off guard since he became the vengeful guardian Oriha. The Black Adder gets up off the shattered windows as the shattered pieces begin to fall into the ground like crystalized rain. The dark guardian smiled as a small ounce of blood trickled down his lip. These creatures are stronger than they seem...and have far more numbers. The odds couldn't be any better Astaniya. One of symbiote brutes lunges at the dark hero in mid air. "Hmph." The Black Adder quickly notices the large creature about ot attack him, how clumsy it is. The Black Adder dissappears from the ground with a quick flash and suddenly appears in mid-air. The Adder grabs the creature by the throat, crushing it with his bloody strong iron grip. "Welcome beast..." The Black Adder said as his eyes glow the same golden glow. "to the bloody gates of HELL!" The Dark hero launches the large beast like shooting torpedo at the crowd of charging symbiotes coming towards the him. The Symbiote creature crashes into the charging mob like a speeding rocket, causing a huge crater to form violently from the impact., sevral symbiote beast lie dead from the sudden attack. As he's falling The Black Adder looks down and sees several more symbiotes below him, ready to eat out his heart. "Come on beasts!" The Adder's hands begin to glow a bright purple aura. "Ultimate..." The symbiotic monsters raise their hands as they try to claw their way into the seemingly helpless hero falling from the sky. "Venomus Strike!" Two glowing purple energies suddenly slice through the whisping air as The Black Adder lands on the ground crouching with an elequte drop. The Symbiotic creatures surrounding the warrior suddenly drop dead still. The monsters remainded dead silents for a couple of moments, before all of the brutes heads fly into the dark skies with the gushing gore of their decapitated bodies. "May this day be relinquished from your evil." Overhead, a SHIELD Transport was under attack by a pack of lanky blue Symbiotes with large wings. "Hey, you!" the pilot called down. "Between these flyers and some crazy bastards with rockets, air travel is hell up here. We're trying to reach a pack of civilians that need transport ASAP, think you can hep us get there?" Innocent blood? The Adder could not stand the shedding of inocent blood ,especially on a day like this.Even if he didn't trust this SHIELD, the innocents come first. "Fine agent." The Adder said. A still living symbiote suddenly pops from behind about to attack the dark, but the Adder suddenly slammed his fist into the monster's face, crushing it in the process. The symbiote monster then slumped onto the ground "Give me the coordinates." "They're on a Rooftop just down the block. There's a big ass clock on the building. It's the only uninfested tower for miles, and it's probably swarming with these bastards by now. Those people don't need protection, they need an airlift out of here, and that won't come if you can't get these bastards off me and help clear the air." The transport lowered, despite the flying symbiotes attacks increasing in number. "Hop on, I'll take you there- just keep me from blowing up!" "Suit yourself." The Black Adder said. The dark hero leaps in mid-air as the swarm of flying symbiote attacks the carrier. The Black Adder suddenly pulls out a a long, curved sword from his chest. "UWHOOOOOO!" The Adder then slashes the blade multiple times, cutting through numerous symbiotic birds attacking the ship. As their numbers being to decrease, the flying symbiotes begin to fled frm the scene. "Whoa." The Pilot said. The pilot hears a strange noise in the back. He then turns around and sees The Black Adder standing in front him. The dark hero places his hand on the pilots shoulder. "You hve a place to go pilot. I suggest you get to it." To be continued in Issue 2 Category:Blog posts